


Цвести, чтобы жить

by WTF Rare Games 2021 (WTFRareGames)



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Gardens & Gardening, Grief/Mourning, Healing, One Night Stands, Pre-Canon, implied hades/nyx/persephone
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFRareGames/pseuds/WTF%20Rare%20Games%202021
Summary: Растения растут, а после и умирают. Когда они созреют, в какой-то момент нужно собрать с них урожай. Нужно, но Персефона была одна, и была цветением, и не собиралась обрывать какие-либо жизни.
Relationships: Ares/Persephone (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Цвести, чтобы жить

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Grow For Living's Sake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690241) by [felinefelicitations](https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinefelicitations/pseuds/felinefelicitations). 



Первые несколько лет в саду прошли как в тумане. Превращать тонкий чернозём в пригодную почву, культивировать мягкие зелёные побеги, носить воду по-старинке, как научил отец. Мастерить ящики, чтобы рассада самых нежных ростков могла окрепнуть, прежде чем отнести и высадить её в саду. Потеть, пока ей не пора будет остановиться, оттереть кожу до чистоты, выстирать одежду в Стиксе. Ночи проводить не во снах, умудряясь ощущать тянущее мышцы утомление, которое она вряд ли могла испытывать, будучи богиней.

Она всё ещё плакала, часто, неважно, как много слёз уже пролито. Она вся состояла из цветения; она всё ещё могла подарить жизнь треснувшему семени, и всё же она не смогла...

Думать об этом невыносимо, действительно.

(Иногда, всё реже и реже с течением времени, она пыталась найти виноватых. Пророчество её никогда особо не беспокоило; она никогда не знала кого-то настолько же пышущего жизнью, как Аид. Она больше других понимала, что лежащее под поверхностью задыхалось жизнью — как её разрушениями, так и перерождениями.)

В основном она работала. Работала, чтобы забыть, отпустить, цвести.

***

Ночи были одновременно проще и сложнее, спустя несколько первых десятилетий.

Они напоминали ей о том — тех — кого она оставила. Тихие ночи; когда луна тускнела, её света не хватало, чтобы работать, и у неё появлялось время на размышления.

Думать было сложно.

Расставлять всё на свои места. Пытаться расцвести вокруг пустоты.

Она любила Аида. Никту. Раньше она никого не любила, по крайней мере, не как их. Она была так юна, верно?

Она знала, что всё ещё оставалась молодой, по меркам богов, но её отражение в Стиксе показывало нечто отличное от того, что было раньше.

Более того, она больше _не чувствовала себя_ юной.

Она не знала, любила ли она обоих достаточно, чтобы вернуться. Не знала, продолжали ли они любить её после того, как она бежала. Не знала, сможет ли вернуться в сад, скорее всего заросший, сможет ли понести ответственность, которую взяла со всей глупой упорностью плюща, растущего гораздо дальше опоры.

Не хотела идти домой и не знала, что вообще означал дом. Им никогда не был Олимп; какое-то время им было Подземное Царство.

Ночь тиха и темна, и нет в ней ничего, кроме времени на размышления под звёздами, что сверкали как драгоценные камни, что раньше украшали её волосы.

***

Растения растут; а после и умирают. Когда они созреют, в какой-то момент нужно собрать с них урожай. Нужно, но Персефона была одна, и была цветением, и не собиралась обрывать какие-либо жизни. Она позволила саду одичать; растениям перерасти, затем закапывала их в землю, чтобы подпитывать другие ростки. Воздух напитан лавандой, жимолостью и розами, домик зарос плющом, розмарином и проблесками гиацинта. Посаженные ей овощи расцветали; цветы буйствовали красками.

Если вдуматься, её, скорее всего, выдал посев пшеницы. Это не то растение, к которому её тянуло — слишком напоминало мать, неважно, как часто её собственные волосы сравнивали со спелыми колосьями.

Но ей хотелось попробовать; у неё была пустая земля и достаточно зёрен, чтобы засеять её. Может, лишь может, пшеница даст знак свыше о том, что делать с собой теперь, вновь узнать, как проводить вечность, о которой она никогда не просила.

Но пшеница не была подвластна ей, чтобы дать ей просто расти, расти и расти, не так ли?

Именно пшеница зацепила его взгляд.

***

Арес, как и его мать, был странным богом — мало любимым, сложным для понимания, но яростно гордящимся обоими этими фактами. Персефона редко встречала его на Олимпе, возможно, реже любого другого бога, но она слышала его. Да и кто не слышал? Он был громким богом — богом войны, но войны не подотчётной Афине; более древней, той, в которой боевыми действиями служили ночные набеги и исчезновение во тьме после. Дикарь, что больше интересовался загоном добычи, чем философскими идеями чести и признания поражения.

Но он скитался не только в войне.

Пшеница зацепила его взгляд — пшеница и ночь, вязко окутывающая и цепляющаяся за её сад, за обрывы с идеальным видом на звёзды, ярко нависшие в небе.

Персефона сначала даже не осознала этого; понимание пришло позже. Даже позже, чем то, что пшеница привлекла его, она поняла, что в действительности зима её матери ввергла его в скуку из-за недостатка его любимого типа войны и его типа золота.

Сначала, однако, раздался вой.

***

Ночь была тиха, как и всегда; стебли пшеницы возвышались над землёй, начинали колоситься. Луна тяжело висела в небе, такая яркая, что работать под ней было несложно. Под ногтями набилась грязь, пот собирался на коже, приклеивал волосы к лицу. Она полола и не думала, и не думала, и не думала, и...

Прозвучал вой, затем олень прыгнул в её сад. Ещё один вой, третий, и только затем она увидела первого волка, но олень уже убежал, перепрыгнул через узкую полосу Стикса возле домика. Раздался ещё многоголосый вой, передававший сообщения между загонщиками; только когда она подумала, что они ушли, Персефона встала и сразу же замерла, заметив рыскавшую среди пшеницы тень, видимую только за счёт наклона стеблей.

Волк, осознала она, такой огромный, что ей бы повезло достать макушкой до его плеча, его глаза горели кровью и разумом. Он повёл ушами по направлению отдалённого воя, но всё его внимание было приковано к ней ещё несколько мгновений.

Персефона выпрямилась и подняла подбородок. Она оставалась, даже после всего произошедшего, богиней; возможно, у неё больше не было власти в Аду, но была здесь.

Волк ей поклонился, затем выпрыгнул из пшеницы, перемахнул через реку и исчез в лесу, преследуя своих — куда более мелких — спутников.

Её руки дрожали; когда она расслабила кулаки, яркие полумесяцы ногтей оставили следы на ладони. Она выдохнула.

Следующим утром олень украшал собой одну из колонн возле Стикса.

Несколько дней спустя — козёл.

И затем — пара кроликов.

Персефона оставила большую часть туш воронам и прочим падальщикам; она не ела много мяса. Кости, однако, она сохранила — сварила, запекла и пропустила через сито, чтобы смешать с землёй как удобрение. Ночью она слышала вой стаи волков, хотя они никогда больше не пробегали сквозь её сад.

Она находила следы пребывания того большого волка: подкопы на окраинах пшеничного поля, сломанные стебли, примятую огромным телом траву.

Она предположила — возможно, наивно, так как она никогда не видела волка _до посева_ пшеницы — что он был каким-то местным духом, одним из почитаемых зверями богов, который проходил с поклоняющейся ему стаей.

Но затем пшеница поспела.

***

Однажды утром она вышла из своего домика, и он был там — Арес лениво напевал что-то под нос и ещё более лениво улыбался, с теми же ярко красными глазами, как у того бога-волка, одетый не в доспехи, а для иной работы. Он расслабленно бросал камни в Стикс, очевидно ждал её, потому что как только она вышла из домика и замерла, он повернулся к ней и встал.

— Прости за неожиданный визит, — сказал Арес, низко и гладко; достал амброзию из особенно ярких солнечных лучей и протянул ей. Его улыбка была не настолько широка, чтобы показать зубы, но, с другой стороны, он не стал бы скалиться, если бы не собирался угрожать; не то чтобы ей стало от этого легче. — Персефона, верно?

Персефона посмотрела на амброзию, затем на него.

Она задумалась, сказал ли он Деметре; скажет ли в будущем.

— Ты не должен был найти это место. — сказала Персефона; она не взяла амброзию, как ярко та ни светила. Не было воспоминаний, которые ей хотелось переживать, которые не принесли бы боли; это обязательство, которое ей не хотелось брать на себя, приняв амброзию Ареса.

— Я много чего не должен был найти, — добродушно согласился Арес.

Персефона не помнила, чтобы его венок состоял из чего-то кроме острых выжженных лавровых листьев; и точно не помнила золота пшеницы на его белых волосах и тёмной коже.

— Зачем всё это? — спросила Персефона.

— У тебя есть пшеница, — сказал Арес. — Я заберу её. И, конечно же, заплачу.

Персефона моргнула.

— Так все эти животные были платой? — спросила она.

Арес рассмеялся — не звонко, а низко и раскатисто, как обещание грядущего летнего шторма.

— Нет, — сказал он. — Они были для тебя.

Она снова не знала что на _это_ ответить.

Персефона всё равно собиралась отправить всю пшеницу на семена. У неё не было мельницы или какого-то другого способа превратить её во что-то съедобное; это не её растение.

— Оставь амброзию себе, — сказала Персефона. — Можешь отплатить мне тем, что не расскажешь матери где я.

Арес немного наклонил голову, и хотя лёгкая улыбка не сошла с губ, взгляд его глаз стал слишком проницательным, слишком знающим, чтобы чувствовать себя уютно.

Затем бутылка исчезла из его рук.

— Как пожелаешь.

***

Арес часто напевал во время работы, а то и громко распевал; он не являлся тихим богом, даже когда его добыча неподвижна и золота. Персефона не была уверена, что делать с этим шумом; она в равной степени не была уверена, что делать с видом на его плечи, широкие и уже тёмные, лишь сильнее загорающие под утренним солнцем, каплями золота на его виске, или...

У него очень умелые руки.

В основном Персефона пыталась сосредоточиться на собственных растениях, хотя она и позволяла им цвести и цвести, только прищипывала, чтобы они могли цвести дальше. Пыталась не думать о своей собственной телесности во время близости Ареса.

— Возможно, тебе стоит обзавестись корзинами, — прокомментировал как-то Арес.

— Возможно, — сказала она; её не беспокоили оставленные на земле кучи фруктов, из которых черви и муравьи брали всё желаемое. Не то чтобы она могла съесть всё, не то чтобы у её цветения была цель.

Арес провёл половину дня, плетя корзины для неё, а другую — собирая в них не испорченные и не помятые продукты.

— Тебе не нужно всего этого делать, — сказала ему Персефона, хмурясь.

Арес усмехнулся, низко и глубоко, и волосы на её руках встали дыбом, и внезапно она осознала, что по спине, груди и задней части коленей стекал пот.

— Гостю стоит щедро отплатить хозяину, разве нет? — спросил Арес, взглянув остро и проницательно, лёгкая улыбка играла на его губах.

Персефона не думала о щедрости уже долгое время. Часть её, что молчала очень долгое время, хотела пошутить, что Арес сам по себе являлся щедрой оплатой; но нет.

— Если ты на это хочешь тратить своё время, — в конце концов сказала Персефона, возблагодарив свое долгое молчание за способность не выпалить теперь что-то неуместное.

И всё же Арес широко улыбнулся.

— Хочу, — сказал он и откусил от яблока; сок стекал по его подбородку.

Она старалась не задумываться о его желаниях или о том, как ее руки чуть не потянулись стереть сок.

***

Он продолжил мастерить: опору для помидоров, корзины и вёдра для продуктов и саженцев. Поймал рыбу и сделал из неё удобрение, хотя его мало интересовали посадки и ещё меньше — поддержание рассады.

Что он хотел — так это спелую пшеницу, которую срезал и унёс, словно золото. Он вернулся с мукой, хорошо промолотой, для готовки.

— Ты не обязан отдавать её мне, — сказала Персефона.

Арес пожал плечами.

— Добычу стоит делить, разве ты не согласна, Персефона?

Она взглянула на него, на его лёгкую улыбку и яркие глаза. Не королева, не леди; не Кора. Просто Персефона, просто наслаждение присутствием без всей горечи, беспокойства и _возможного_ будущего, к мыслям о котором она даже не знала как подступиться.

— Ты так хотел эту пшеницу, зачем же приносишь её обратно? — спросила она.

— Я люблю золото, — Арес рассмеялся, словно сказал непонятную ей шутку. — И я вернул не пшеницу, я принёс тебе муку, более подходящую твоим цветам.

Персефона рассмеялась.

— Почему, — наконец-то, наконец-то прозвучал вопрос, который она хотела задать с того самого первого утра, — ты пришёл сюда?

— Ради тебя, — сказал он решительно, легко и прямолинейно.

— Бессмыслица, — лицо Персефоны покрылось краской; она скрестила руки и уставилась на него. — Если ты собираешься так шутить...

— Я не шучу, — прервал он, улыбка исчезла, глаза сверкнули, и впервые он показал зубы с самого момента их встречи; она подумала о войне, что отрицала _цивилизованные_ баталии, подумала о _чудовище, монстре_ и утверждении, что всегда скитающийся Арес был _опасен_.

Это так; но ещё она видела чистую работу его рук и слушала жатвенные песни, громкие и наполненные юмором.

— Я злоупотребил твоим гостеприимством, — сказал он отрывисто.

Персефона подумала, что впервые за очень долгое время чувствовала себя живой, а не цветущей ради цветения.

Она забыла, каково это.

— Почему ты пришёл? — снова спросила Персефона, вместо _почему ради неё_. — К чему подарки, стройка, и... это всё?

Арес оглядел её, чуть наклонив голову.

— За тобой никогда не ухаживали, верно?

Персефона вспыхнула, кожа раскраснелась, жар туго обвивал спину и стекал в живот; конечно же не ухаживали — Аиду не было необходимости, и она не считала его подарки и их последующую любовь ухаживанием. _Что-то такое_ могло происходить в _поэмах_ , но не с юной Персефоной — хотя, она больше не так юна, как раньше, разве нет?

Арес снова легко улыбнулся, взгляд его заострился, и неожиданно Персефона вновь осознала, какой он большой, стоило ему приблизиться.

— Мне нравится золото, — сказал ей Арес. — А ты растишь его столь бездумно, — он перехватил её руку. — И ты храбра, когда в ужасе, — его большой палец провёл по костяшкам её ладони. — Мне это нравится весьма.

— Прямолинейно, — Персефона замерла. Она пыталась найти нужные слова. Пыталась разобраться в запахе пота и дыма, пыталась говорить, не поддаваясь дрожи по спине и ударам пульса в висках. — Это какая-то уловка, верно?

— Сейчас не сезон уловок, — сказал Арес. — Сейчас сезон цветов.

— И муки, — сказала Персефона.

Арес, коронованный пшеничным золотом, улыбнулся шире, чуть оголив белые зубы; его другая рука осторожно потянулась и поправила лаванду в волосах Персефоны.

— Да.

— Я замужем, — сказала Персефона, хотя и не знала, останется ли так навсегда, не знала, имело ли это хоть какое-то значение, если она не собиралась возвращаться.

— Как и многие женщины, — сказал Арес практично. — Но я не вижу здесь твоего мужа.

Персефона вдохнула.

Возможно... возможно, однажды.

Она так мало знала; очень немногих она встречала ребенком, в сопровождении отца.. Пребывание на Олимпе было одиноким и полным трагедий. Она _знала_ только Аида, Никту; она не знала, вернётся ли когда-нибудь к ним, простят ли они её побег. Наверняка, даже если вернётся, всё не будет как прежде.

Она знала, что ей весьма нравилась ширина плеч Ареса; знала, что ей нравился рокот его смеха; знала, что ей нравилось не просто ощущение цветения, но чувство, что она действительно живая под его взглядом.

Золото.

Если ей было суждено будущее вне Подземного Царства, возможно, стоило присмотреться к нему, потянуться, как побегу плюща, за пределы опоры и сожалений, в которых запуталась.

— Ничего серьёзного, — предупредила Персефона.

Рука Ареса опустилась с волос на шею, мягко касаясь её челюсти.

— Я лишь гость, — сказал Арес, чуть слышно. — Пока ты позволяешь.

Персефона привстала на носки и поцеловала его.

***

Арес умело управлялся не только со своими руками, как оказалось впоследствии.

И с ним было _весьма_ сложно оставаться тихой.

***

Его визиты оставались не частыми — или, скорее, сезонными, насколько сезоны вообще могли существовать в её саду.

Пшеница, конечно же, продолжала его притягивать; связь, однако, задерживала его.

И это не... это никогда не станет чем-то серьёзным; в этом не было сомнений. Даже если бы ей этого хотелось, ясно как день, что ему — богу-скитальцу — нет...

Но ей и не хотелось серьёзности. Серьёзность разбила ей сердце. Серьёзность даровала ей печаль, наделила тяжестью, разучила делать хоть что-то, кроме как цвести ради цветения, и не, фактически, жить.

Возможно, однажды она его отвергнет, когда он прибудет с поспевшей пшеницей, яркими красными глазами и коронованный золотом, с этой ленивой улыбкой на губах и руками, полными подарков.

Но не сейчас.

Она хотела, хоть ненадолго, вообразить то будущее, которое могла бы принять. В другой жизни.


End file.
